<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bond of Blood by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja), HikariNoHimeWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816401">Bond of Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst'>cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter'>HikariNoHimeWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood Pacts, Blood Sharing, Brief mention of Dr. Xeno/Stanley Snyder/Asagiri Gen, Brief mention of fantasy racism, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventSep2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Vampire Bites, Vampire Chrome, Vampire Dr. Xeno, Vampire Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrome and Senku have known each other for years. They're best friends, confidants, and lab partners. Chrome often assists Senku with various experiments.</p><p>They're also both in love with each other. There's only one problem: Chrome is a vampire, while Senku is a human.</p><p>If only there were some way these two idiots could overcome the obvious issue of Senku's mortality...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TKS RP and Gen Ships Month - September 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for checking out our fic! We had a blast with this one!</p><p>Cloud played Chrome and Hime played Senku this time around.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was just touching the western horizon as Chrome woke up from his mid-afternoon nap. Sleeping away the worst of the sun was the easiest way for him to get around his "UV allergy”—a polite way to refer to one of the more troublesome symptoms of his <em> vampirism. </em> He was registered with the university's Department of Disabilities, even, which gave him leeway to attend classes remotely at times when traveling from building to building would subject him to harmful sunlight. Most of his classes, though, were either early in the morning or late evening/night so that he could avoid the heat of the day entirely.</p><p>But this night in particular was one where he didn't have any classes, and he'd already finished his homework for the day, meaning he had nothing preventing him from spending time with his best friend, Ishigami Senku.</p><p>Senku was smart as a whip; funny with a blunt sense of humor; and absolutely <em> beautiful, </em> with a slender build and a long, delicate neck that he kept hidden behind unfortunately high collars on his lab coats. His eyes were the most incredible shade of crimson-red, shining from his pale skin like freshly-spilled blood on white snow. His unique hair—so blonde as to be almost white, with a green ombré at the tips—only made him look even more fascinating and eye-catching. Chrome had heard people compare him to a leek, but he reminded Chrome more of garlic.</p><p>He was completely untouchable, after all. </p><p>In spite of that, Chrome had been in love with him for almost a decade now, ever since they'd met in their first year at university. Due to Chrome's <em> disability </em> it had taken him six years to finish his undergraduate degree, and he was working on his master's in geology. Senku, on the other hand, was in a Ph.D. program working on something or other—Chrome could never quite follow the thread of Senku's research.</p><p>Chrome sighed and stretched. It was almost time to meet Senku at the library. He could pine over his lack of a love life afterward.</p><p>Senku huffed in annoyance as, once again, his messages went ignored. He settled his phone on the table, trying to focus on the books in front of him. It wasn't the first time his project partner—was that even the right word to describe that man?—let him go hours on end without an answer. A normal person would just assume it's due to time zones and the fact that it's nighttime where Senku's partner was. Senku knew better than to believe that, though. That bat was even worse than him when it came to sleep schedules.</p><p>A sigh left Senku's lips. It wasn't like him to get so worked up on a project. But this was special, something that could change their society entirely. The work of Senku's life, yet the only reward he could see lied with a smile that could easily rival the moon. </p><p>Senku chuckled. The moon, for that smile wasn't the sun's to keep. </p><p>There was no hiding how his eyes lit up when a familiar figure entered the library. Chrome was as beautiful as always, though his skin was paler than usual. Senku could easily see the veins lining up the back of the vampire's hands. His brows furrowed in concern. Had Chrome not been feeding well? Senku made sure to send him reminders from time to time to avoid getting Chrome too invested in his own projects he would forget to drink at all.</p><p>"How did the sunscreen work?" Senku asked, avoiding what he really wanted to know. </p><p>He had developed a stronger formula to help with Chrome's... <em> sensitivity </em>recently, but was yet to know the results. Gen often teased him for being such a diligent husband, providing for his wife with all he had. Senku wished he could just laugh it off with his mentalist friend. Everything would be easier that way... And he wouldn't be in love with his best friend.</p><p>Chrome’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Senku—then skipped several more, his throat contracting as he became very aware of the number of people surrounding him with sweet, warm blood flowing through their veins... </p><p>He shook off the sudden hunger pangs; he'd swing by the blood donor clinic later and get something to tide him over.</p><p>Hearing Senku's question snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his focus back on the other man. "Oh, it's been really helpful! I'm not getting any burns at all on my hands or through my clothes anymore." He gave Senku a closed-mouth smile, very aware of how prominent his fangs were in his mouth at the moment. "No side-effects that I've been able to feel, either, although I haven't tried it in midday sun yet. I'm still a little nervous about that one." He chuckled quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>Vampires didn't turn to ash instantaneously the way the movies portrayed, but they could get severe burns from the solar radiation that would overwhelm their naturally fast rate of healing and more or less cook them to death. It was an agonizing way to die and Chrome was less than enthusiastic about experiencing it.</p><p>Senku hummed in response. He was glad it was working. He wanted to give Chrome as much comfort as he could provide him. "That's good. Don't push yourself, though. Only what you're comfortable with."</p><p>His gaze fell to the books. Various illustrations of blood cells and the human blood system covered the open pages. Senku bit his lip. His newest project... He wanted to share it with Chrome so badly but couldn't say anything until he received the green light. Senku's hand closed into a fist and he glared at the phone. </p><p>"I'm gonna get a snack before we go to the lab. You coming?" Senku asked, starting to gather his things.</p><p>Chrome glanced over at the books spread out in front of Senku, but at this angle he couldn't make out much more than that they were covering human biology. He was sure last week had been chemistry, though... what <em> was </em>he working on, anyway? </p><p>Then Senku's eyes glanced over at his phone and Chrome couldn’t help but frown a little. In the first few years he'd known the man, Senku had hardly ever used his phone, and had <em> never </em>left it out in the library... it wasn’t until recently that his habits had changed.</p><p>An entirely different pang—anxiety, maybe?—shot through Chrome’s body. What was so important that would draw Senku's attention like that? Did he have... had he found himself a girlfriend or something? Maybe that cute pre-med girl, Luna, finally wore him down, or maybe it was someone else.</p><p>Either way, the thought hurt. </p><p>"Ah—sure, I'll come with you." Chrome hadn’t even had a chance to unpack his things, so he just stood there awkwardly until Senku was ready to go.</p><p>They walked out of the library together and Chrome had to hold back a gasp at the sight of Senku under the light of the waxing moon. He was so beautiful, his skin seemingly illuminated from within. "What did you want to get for a snack?" Chrome asked.</p><p>Senku paused at that. He was glad that Chrome chose to come with him. In all honesty, he was glad for all and any time he got to spend with his friend and lab partner. He turned to look at Chrome, taking in the sight of the vampire under the moonlight. Chrome looked as though he belonged here, the pale light making him look ethereal, eternal in a way no human being was allowed to. </p><p>His heart skipped a beat. Such a beauty... Forever out of Senku's reach.</p><p>"Something terribly unhealthy for sure. Maybe ramen? I want you to cook for me again!"</p><p>Chrome chuckled at the request. "Yeah, alright, if you insist." As if he could ever say no to a request from Senku. "Let's stop by the store on the way and I'll get the ingredients for ramen. I saw the sales flyer had pork on sale."</p><p>To be honest, Chrome didn't think his cooking was all that great. But Senku always said he enjoyed it, so of course Chrome would indulge the man whenever he could. </p><p>As they walked, Chrome found his gaze drawn to the phone in Senku's hand. He kept glancing down at it every so often, as if waiting for some response... Chrome had to shove his hands in his pockets to hide the way he clenched his fists. </p><p>At least on the bright side, he could get some pig's blood from the butcher. It wasn't as nutritious as human blood—akin to eating nothing but plain white rice with no salt or protein—but it would fill him up and tide him over long enough to let him go to the clinic to get some donated blood.</p><p>Even if just the idea of walking all the way to the shop instead of taking the shortest route made Senku's legs hurt, he would never refuse it. It was Chrome's cooking they were talking about! It was even better than his old man's and Chrome's palate was completely different from theirs. He had absolutely no idea how that was possible... That is, of course, ignoring the most obvious explanation. Senku's just too whipped to care. </p><p>He held his phone tighter, irrationally scared he'd miss the notifications' vibrations if he didn't so. Senku would surely give a piece of his mind as soon as he called that man again.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at Chrome's hidden hands. Senku knew him well enough to know either there was something bothering him or he was trying to restrain himself. Which in turn made him think... "You didn't feed yourself recently, did you?"</p><p>"Ah..." How could Senku always see right through Chrome's façade? He pulled a hand out of his pocket and scratched at the back of his head. "I meant to go last night but I was working on a research paper... I didn't leave the library until just before sunrise. It was too late by then to get blood. The donation clinic shuts that service down at 5am." And there was no way Chrome would ever consider just walking up to a classmate and asking to feed off of them! It was way too embarrassing, and there was only one person in the world he would want to experience that with...</p><p>But he was certain Senku would never agree.</p><p>"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll get something while we're at the grocery store and after we're done at the lab tonight I'll go to the clinic."</p><p>Senku's jaw tensed at the answer. He knew there was no way Chrome would be satisfied with any kind of animal's blood. It just wouldn't do any good to his body. Suddenly he was all too aware of the sweat slowly trickling down his neck, right over his carotid. Senku wondered if it would hurt. Probably not. Vampires' saliva did wonders to heal small cuts and numb the pain. And if he could help Chrome get the food he needed...</p><p>He gritted his teeth. As if someone like Chrome would want Senku's caffeine-bitter blood.</p><p>"Y'know you can go if you want. It's about time you start putting your health first," he suggested, trying to sound nonchalant about it. "I wouldn't mind going with you if you wanted either."</p><p>"But—your ramen," Chrome protested quietly. He <em> hated </em>the idea of Senku watching him feed, hated showing that side of himself to his very human friend. Everything else he could brush off as sensitive skin and food allergies, but if Senku ever saw him drinking blood...</p><p>And even more than that, the idea of Senku going <em> with </em>him to the clinic terrified him beyond measure. There were all sorts of shady vampires around the clinic, ones that wouldn't think twice about taking an unsuspecting human and draining them completely. The mental image of someone hurting his precious Senku... it made him sick.</p><p>"I'll be fine, I promise. Your ramen is more important. It's not like I'm going to die if I wait a few more hours."</p><p>Senku nodded, albeit hesitantly. He hoped Chrome was saying the truth. He wasn't sure he could take it if Chrome fell ill because of him. Not when he was already so close...</p><p>He shook his head, forcing himself not to check his cell phone again. Senku turned to Chrome, hesitating for the briefest moment before finally asking, "Don't you... Why don't you try to form a pact?"</p><p>Chrome could feel Senku's hesitation and concern in the way his pulse changed ever so slightly; he could smell the anxiety in his sweat, too. That was another thing he hated, when Senku would show such concern for his health—not because of the concern itself, but because of how his stupid undead heart would leap at the thought that maybe Senku could care for him as more than a friend.</p><p>At the mention of <em> pacts, </em> though, Chrome startled. "Who told you about that?" Pacts were <em> supposed </em>to be a closely guarded secret among vampires.  Forming one with a willing human meant that the human wouldn't die of age or of poor health, while the vampire could only feed off of that human for the rest of eternity. </p><p>However, while vampires and pacted humans were functionally immortal, that didn’t mean they were invulnerable. Killing a pacted human would also kill the vampire, and vice versa. Their life forces became so deeply intertwined that in some cases they could even feel each other's emotions. It was a terrifying prospect. Especially for Chrome, because he knew if he ever made a pact with someone, they would be able to feel his love for Senku.</p><p>Senku flinched at the tone of Chrome's voice. He averted his gaze, suddenly all too aware of himself. Senku knew he shouldn't have mentioned it. He was warned it was a sensitive subject for vampires. But it was Chrome. His best friend, the person he trusted in and appreciated the most. </p><p>The person Senku loved.</p><p>"A... friend told me," he answered, unsure if <em> friend </em>was the best way to describe it. "He's a vampire too. Although... A very shameless one."</p><p><em>Senku has another vampire friend...?</em> Chrome had never heard Senku mention this person before. There were only a handful of them across the whole campus and maybe a couple hundred in a city-wide population of over 30,000. But Senku <em> had </em>been working on that  sunscreen, so it stood to reason he had someone else he was making it for.</p><p>"I see. Well, to be honest, I just don't think now is a good time for me to be trying to find a pact partner. I mean, it's pretty <em> permanent, </em> so it would have to be someone I trust. Someone I already know I can get along with." The <em> ‘someone like you’ </em> remained unsaid, choking Chrome’s throat. There was no way he could ask that of Senku! The other man deserved so much more than to be tied down to Chrome.</p><p>"What else has your friend told you about vampires?" he couldn't help asking.</p><p>Senku hummed. Of course, Chrome wouldn't ever consider that kind of bond... Not with him. He resumed his walk, making sure Chrome was by his side. </p><p>"Not much. He's a jerk who only tells what's convenient to him. Y'know, the type to give you scraps to mess with your head." Senku tilted his head to the side, wondering what else there was to say. His eyes widened and he had to contain an excited smile. "Did you know you can make simultaneous pacts, though? I was shocked when I learned that. Thought it was some kind of soulmate thing."</p><p>Chrome nearly tripped over his own feet at that piece of information. "A-are you thinking of making a pact with him?" The question slipped out before Chrome could stop himself—he had to know if this news came up because Senku wanted a pact with this mysterious other vampire, or if there was some, <em> any, </em> other reason for it.</p><p>
  <em> Please, please let there be any other reason. </em>
</p><p>Senku choked on thin air. He and... No, no, no, no, no! He didn't even notice he was shaking his head violently. "No, gods, no! You... Remember Gen? The mentalist that left the country two years ago?" He didn't wait for a confirmation, somehow balancing all his books under one arm as he gesticulated with his free hand. "So, he was the one who introduced me to this other vampire. He formed a pact with him despite there already being an ongoing pact with that same vampire.</p><p>"And c'mon, you know I'm not a fan of drama. No way in hell I'd get into a polyamorous relationship."</p><p>Chrome breathed a sigh of relief at Senku's response. He offered up a silent thanks to whatever deity was listening at the moment.</p><p>"Yeah, that's true, you do hate getting involved in that sort of thing," Chrome agreed. "Where did Gen go, anyway? It was somewhere in America... wait, are you talking to an American vampire? How does that even work? It's daytime there right now. Wouldn't he be asleep or something?"</p><p>Then Chrome remembered the sunscreen Senku was making, and he went quiet. That would make sense, actually. He was probably using Chrome as his guinea pig before sending the finished product overseas for his friend to use.</p><p>"Hey... just so you know... If you ever come up with any new products you want me to test, I'll help you out." If the only way to be close to Senku was as his lab-bat, he would do it happily.</p><p>"He went to Idaho first, I believe? That's where he met the other guy who in turn introduced him to X... I don't think they own a house per se. They're always somewhere else from what I heard, renting places for some weeks or so before moving again." Senku frowned slightly in distaste. He could understand how the idea of finding new places could be exciting, but the idea of moving around without a place to call home and come back to was unsettling for him.</p><p>Perhaps that would change once he had someone to call his. People always said home is where your beloved is, right? Senku doubted that. But then again why would he even dwell on such matters when his beloved was <em> right here? </em> </p><p>He snorted. "Oh, trust me, that bastard is worse than me with hours. I bet he's in his very secluded underground workplace and just messing with me again." As if on cue with his words, his phone vibrated in his hand. Senku didn't waste a second before opening the new message:</p><p>
  <em> &lt;Dr. X </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clear. Have fun&gt; </em>
</p><p>Senku gulped. That was it. Those three words felt far too little compared with all the time he was forced to wait, yet made Senku's heart miss a beat. Chrome's words echoed in his mind. It was almost as though he <em> knew... </em> Senku took in a deep breath before turning to his best friend. "Actually, there is something you can do. Something I want <em> you </em>to help me with."</p><p>Chrome looked confused at first. "Idaho? Where is that, anyway? All I can remember about it is that potatoes come from there. </p><p>"Anyway, I guess that's not important. You need me for something, you said? Of course, anything I can do to help! Just tell me what to do. I'm yours for as long as you need me." </p><p>It took Chrome a moment to realize what he'd just said—but when he did, he felt his stomach churn in shame. He was just thankful that he couldn't blush like a mortal could. "I-I mean— Oh, look, we're here!" They'd arrived at the grocery store and he hurried inside, making a beeline for the meat department. "Grab the veggies and noodles, would you?" he called out over his shoulder.</p><p>Senku barely had the time to gasp at those words before Chrome hurried away. He blinked, then gulped. His face was warmer than before and Senku's sure that Chrome would have noticed his blush if he did as much as look at him a second longer.</p><p>A sigh escaped his lips and Senku set off to do as Chrome asked. He frowned at the vegetables in front of him. Senku could only hope he was picking the right ones. He'd hate it if he got scolded again for his poor choices. </p><p><em> Who am I kidding, </em> he thought, an amused smile curving his lips, <em> Chrome's the only one who never did that. </em></p><p>Senku's words echoed in Chrome's head.<em> "Something I want </em> <b> <em>you </em> </b> <em> to help me with." </em> What could it be? Presumably something that required a vampire; maybe it was another sunscreen formula or something to help with the garlic allergy?</p><p>Either way, Chrome picked up the meat he needed (and indeed, it was on sale) and slipped a container of pig's blood inside the basket just in case the night ran long. Once he had gotten that and the broth ingredients he needed, he headed back over to the produce section to find Senku still deliberating. He looked so cute, with a serious expression twisting his lips almost into a pout. </p><p><em> Fuck, </em>Chrome wanted to kiss him so badly. </p><p>"Are you almost done yet?" he asked teasingly as he walked up to Senku. "We don't have all night, not unless you want me to cook at the lab." It technically went against lab safety rules to cook and eat inside, but Chrome had done it for Senku a handful of times anyway. After all, he was completely whipped for the scientist.</p><p>Senku looked up at Chrome, eyebrow twitching in mild annoyance. He couldn't say he was mad, though; it was simply impossible when it came to Chrome. He loved the man too much for that.</p><p>He smirked at the vampire. "I wouldn't mind you cooking in my room..." <em> Wish you could do more. </em> "And I was actually testing you."</p><p>"Testing me how?" Chrome asked, curiosity burning in his gaze. Before Senku could reply, he picked up green onions, ginger, and mushrooms and added them to the basket. "Alright, all we have left to get are the noodles."</p><p>Chrome couldn't hold back a grin. The night was still young and he would have a delicious bowl of ramen made for Senku before it was through. On top of that, he would get to help Senku in the lab with what sounded like a new project. <em> Dinner and a date... I wish. </em></p><p>Senku hummed as he watched Chrome moving around. Something about his movements captivated him in a way he couldn't quite explain. The way he walked, the way his wrist subtly arched whenever he reached for a new ingredient, almost like a pianist... Senku couldn't help but wonder if there was more than just science for Chrome. Another interest, a hobby, a dream... <em> A love... </em></p><p>"You're not as fast as I thought. That much is clear now," he mumbled, jaw tense as he tried his very best to shake those thoughts out of his mind.</p><p>Chrome glanced over at Senku and frowned when he saw the tension in the man's jaw. Had he done something wrong? He hated feeling like he had failed Senku somehow, whether through action <em> or inaction. </em></p><p>But the thought was quickly pushed aside by the realization that the tension was making his thin neck even more prominent to Chrome’s gaze. Once again, he felt his mouth begin to water and his canine teeth sliding down, all the better to puncture that sweet, tender flesh... </p><p>Swallowing heavily, he forced himself to turn away. "My mind isn't all here tonight," he mumbled in apology. "Did I miss something?"</p><p>Senku blinked, feeling that somehow he was the one to miss something. And something important at that. "Not really, no," he answered carefully. </p><p>He hid his hands in his pockets as they got in line to pay. Senku couldn't help but look at the people around them, wondering if any of them were vampires too. In all honesty he had no way to tell. He always thought that guessing based on skin color alone was ridiculous and wrong. Racist, even, as some of his friends liked to put it. People didn't go around showing their fangs either, the only exception being when they were hungry. Which, coincidentally...</p><p>"Remember that time I made you eat ramen? Our third experiment?" Senku asked, not really wanting to voice his real thoughts.</p><p>They grabbed the ramen noodles on the way to the register, and as Chrome loaded their ingredients onto the conveyor, he nodded in response to Senku's question. "I nearly threw up that night and had to miss classes the next evening. I tried to tell you that's what was going to happen, but you said you needed to see it yourself, for science."</p><p>At the time, Chrome had been a little peeved at Senku's insistence; but it really showed just how far gone he was for the human that he stuck around after that. "Why do you ask?" he continued as he pulled his wallet out to pay for the ingredients.</p><p>"Nothing," Senku answered in a singing voice. </p><p>Senku wouldn't tell him that was the day he fell for Chrome. Up to that day no one but his old man indulged him in that way <em> and </em>came back. It was that day that gave him the certainty that, yes, he could trust this man. He wouldn't go away. He wouldn't betray Senku with false promises. It was far more than he deserved, but Senku wouldn't let go of this... Not as long as Chrome wanted him to stay.</p><p>He grinned at the vampire. "Can't I just feel nostalgic too?"</p><p>Chrome couldn't help himself—he let out a snort as he handed Senku the bag with the vegetables. He could easily handle it all alone, thanks to his vampiric strength, but he knew Senku would object if Chrome carried everything. "Yeah, sure," he replied softly. "But let's be nostalgic somewhere with a kitchen so I can start cooking for you."</p><p>They fell into step side by side, arms brushing every so often. Chrome wanted nothing more than to reach out and take Senku's hand in his; to intertwine their fingers, bring Senku's hand up and press a soft kiss to his knuckles. But that thought led to him imagining Senku's delicate wrist, always hidden behind gauze wraps; laving his pulse point with tender kisses before slitting the vein and drinking his fill...</p><p>Chrome shuffled away to put some space between them, his breathing growing heavy and irregular until he could get himself back under control. He needed... he needed...<em> no. </em> He would rather die again than hurt Senku in any way.</p><p>Senku's body trembled when Chrome increased the distance between them. He knew it was impossible, irrational even, but he felt colder without Chrome by his side. </p><p>Part of him wanted to ask why, but he knew it wasn't his right to. Senku promised himself he'd respect what Chrome wanted first, after all. He wouldn't go back on his word now.</p><p>"Remember when we saw those girls having soy meat last year? Because they were vegetarians and all?" Senku asked in a voice just loud enough for Chrome to hear. He suspected the beginning was any good start point as any for what he had to ask Chrome—and hope, really hope, his best friend wouldn't let him down this time.</p><p>Senku's brain was making some strange leaps tonight. Jumping from remembering that horrendous experiment to talking about soy-based meat products?</p><p>"Are you tired? You might need to take a break tonight," Chrome replied. "I'm not following your line of thought. Same with earlier, you said you were testing me but when I asked how, you never answered me."</p><p>Chrome reached out and brushed the back of his hand against Senku's forehead, just to be safe—but then he remembered he had no frame of reference for human body temperature any longer, not since his own blood had gone cold and still in his veins. Senku's body heat sank into his flesh and he had to bite back a soft moan at the feeling.</p><p>Right. This was why he avoided touching people.</p><p>Senku startled at the sudden touch. Chrome's hand was... so cold it sent a shiver down his spine. At the same time he couldn't get over how absolutely gentle and soft his skin was. He wondered if it was a part of vampirism, having eternally smooth skin. </p><p>He forced a smirk, trying to hide how shaken he truly was by that small contact. "I was teasing you earlier, you silly." He huffed, shaking his head slightly. "The meat thing is important, though. That's where I came with the idea for this new project."</p><p>Chrome's nose wrinkled and he furrowed his brow as he tried to put the pieces together. Soy meat... vegetarian... Chrome getting sick...</p><p>"Wait." Chrome's eyes went wide as it hit him all at once. "You're— Are you trying to develop a..." He dropped his voice to whisper, "a <em> blood substitute?" </em></p><p>Senku's smile turned genuine. He didn't look at the vampire as he nodded. "I didn't know what would come out of it... Or if it'd work at all. And I didn't want to get your hopes high for nothing." It had been a long year of countless tests and stressing over undesired results. He didn't want to drag Chrome with him until he knew it was possible and not just a fleeting dream. He knew just how much Chrome struggled to get food and the desire to help make his friend's life better was what made him try.</p><p>"This other vampire, Xeno, he's a scientist from NASA. He's been helping me with the formula but he himself has no interest in trying it. Y'know, he already has his husbands so why would he?" Senku shook his head again, an amused half-smile on his lips. "We <em> think </em>the vitamins and such are all in order but we have no idea how the taste is. I bet it's horrible, but need to be sure." He turned to look at Chrome, stopping in his tracks. "Do you want to do this with me?" Senku didn't want to think how much that almost sounded like a proposal. He could freak out over that later.</p><p>Chrome's chest squeezed painfully tight as he was reminded, once again, that Senku was by far the most amazing person Chrome had ever met. The fact that he would dedicate his time to this experiment—<em>for Chrome, </em> not for this Xeno guy—made his eyes burn. If he could have cried, he would have.</p><p>He stopped when Senku did and nodded eagerly. "Of course. I told you, didn't I? 'I'm yours for as long as you need me.'" <em> Or for forever, your choice, </em> he added in his mind.</p><p>Senku let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He blinked, biting his lip. That was the answer he hoped for all along. So why did he feel like he was about to cry now that he heard Chrome say it? </p><p>He tightened his grip on the bags. A teasing smile made its way to Senku's lips. "Good. Don't think I'll ever not need you." Senku's grin widened, a futile attempt at hiding his burning cheeks.</p><p>Chrome brought a hand up to his mouth, unsure of what exactly he was feeling in that moment. Surprise, certainly; but there was a giddiness bubbling up in him at Senku's words, as well. He had always had a voice in the back of his head warning him that Senku would be done with him sooner or later. So to hear that declaration, knowing that Senku never lied when it came to science... it made him feel a lot better. </p><p>"And when you become a millionaire for inventing and patenting a blood substitute for vampires, you'll still remember me, right?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. "You'll be off schmoozing with investors while I'm back at the lab, looking at rocks and waiting for you to come home."</p><p>The idea of Senku’s lab being <em> home </em>for him was so ingrained in his mind, he didn't realize how lame and corny the comment sounded. He just smiled at Senku, glad to have that weight off his chest.</p><p>Senku snorted. "You sure? Gonna miss all the fun if you stay back." His voice is light and equally teasing now. He wouldn't admit how much the idea of coming back to <em> their </em>lab, to Chrome, excited him. </p><p>It was all he wanted, a future with Chrome in it... No matter how it was.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe I <em> should </em>be there with you. I can show people how well your products work. Especially if it's during the day, we can kill two birds with one stone and get investors interested in your sunscreen too." </p><p>Even if the concept of being out in midday sun still scared Chrome half to (re-)death, he would do it if Senku were at his side. Hell, he couldn't think of a single thing he <em> wouldn't </em>do if Senku turned those beautiful crimson eyes on him and fluttered his lashes.</p><p>It didn't take them much longer to get back to campus with their groceries in tow. "Where do you want me to start cooking? My place or the lab?" Chrome asked.</p><p>Senku bit his lip slightly. Part of him was scared of being too... <em> desperate. </em> The other, bigger part of him, didn't care about that at all. "Your place? Wouldn't mind some real food before work."</p><p>"Alright, but I'm enlisting you to help me with prepping. You can cut the vegetables," Chrome said with a grin.</p><p>Senku nodded in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrome's apartment was just a block or two from campus, and he unlocked the door to allow Senku to walk in before he stepped in behind and slipped off his shoes. "You want something to drink?" he asked as he took the grocery bag from Senku's hand and carried it into the kitchen. </p><p>He was probably more comfortable in that room than anywhere else outside his bedroom; despite the fact that he couldn't eat human food anymore, he still enjoyed cooking and learning recipes. <em> Someone </em>had to make sure Senku maintained a healthy diet and actually took breaks to eat, after all.</p><p>It wasn't the first time Senku came here, but it certainly felt that way. He took off his shoes and put on a pair of slippers. He followed the vampire into the kitchen, making only a short pause to leave his things on the couch. Senku was squinting all the way, barely able to discern Chrome's shadow from the furniture.</p><p>Senku cleared his throat, a sheepish grin on his face. "Y'know… I'm just a lil' human without your godly eyesight level." He couldn't blame Chrome, though. Senku himself rarely bothered turning on the lights on his own place, having already memorized where everything was.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry, let me get the lights." Chrome walked over and flicked the switch to turn on the kitchen and living room overhead lights. "I just don't even think about it anymore, honestly…and to be fair I'm nearly blind when the sun is bright." Even with polarized sunglasses, Chrome often got headaches from being subjected to bright lights. "You think you'd ever consider making sunglasses out of welding lenses?"</p><p>Once the lights were on he started working on the pork. With the wonders of his Instant Pot, he could make chashu pork much more quickly than before. He tied up the pork belly and put it in the pressure cooker with aromatics and a soy-based cooking liquid. Another pot went on the stove with water for making soft-boiled eggs.</p><p>He grinned as he handed Senku a cutting board and knife. "Chop the veggies, yeah?" he asked as he pulled various ingredients out of the freezer. He had frozen some ramen soup base from the last time he made it, so he mixed a block of the base in with frozen pork bone broth in a third pot with just a bit of water.</p><p>He couldn't keep a smile off his face. It just felt… <em> so good </em> having Senku here with him. It felt <em> right. </em></p><p>Senku hummed. He knew that light could be bothersome to Chrome, but never knew to which extent that went. He guessed it was worse than he thought, given Chrome's request. He wasn't surprised Chrome didn't dare go out during the day. Almost like a human scared of the dark. </p><p>"I guess… we can fit that in. Can't do that alone, though," he murmured in a low voice that, he knew, Chrome could still hear. His hands moved out of pure instinct, lost in thought. Senku frowned, mind going through all the ways he could exchange one or two hours of sleep to fit another project in his schedule. </p><p>He didn't realize the knife was getting closer and closer to his fingertips. The pain reached him first and Senku let go of everything. He hissed, bringing his bleeding finger closer to him. The cut wasn't deep, just a few blood drops escaping the small wound. It still hurt like hell and Senku knew he was the only one to blame. </p><p><em> "Fuck. </em>Can you… Get me tissue or something to clean this?" Senku looked up at Chrome, ready to see that scolding gaze in the vampire's eyes. What he found, however, was something completely different.</p><p>Chrome was busy with the broth when the coppery tang of blood caught his attention. But it wasn't the pig's blood—it was <em> Senku's </em>blood.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>He could feel his consciousness slipping. Every fiber of his being focusing in on that one spot, the drops of blood oozing out of the tiny wound on Senku's finger. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, swallowing heavily; his eyes dilated until the brown was nearly lost to the yawning darkness. "S-Sen… fuck…" </p><p>He wanted it, wanted to lick the blood from Senku's finger, to bite him and feed and make Senku <em> his. </em> But a tiny voice in his head was protesting— <em> no, you'll ruin your friendship, he will hate you forever. </em> He whined under his breath, indecision leaving him frozen.</p><p>Senku inhaled sharply. The look in Chrome's eyes made him shiver and his muscles go tense. He knew what was happening. His body was reacting to Chrome for what he was.</p><p>A predator. A danger. The incarnation of death itself.</p><p>He opened his mouth, only to close it again. Senku looked at his finger. His blood kept dripping in small drops. They splattered on the floor, tinting the white tiles in red. Senku gulped, looking back at Chrome. Suddenly the thought from earlier—Senku was right here, a walking bag of blood, and Chrome was starving.</p><p>"Chrome," he called softly. Senku wasn't sure what he was doing. Playing with fire, probably. But he couldn't just not do anything. "It's okay. You can drink a little."</p><p>Chrome tried to look away, but he couldn't tear his gaze from Senku's finger. His eye teeth were already fully extended, razor-sharp and ready to bite. "I can't… I can't be sure I'll be able to stop myself," he whispered. </p><p>The horror in his voice was indicative of his worst fear—that if he started drinking Senku's blood, he would instantly be addicted to the flavor and would drink it all until his beloved was nothing more than an empty husk.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you, Sen. I can't… I <em> can't </em>hurt you. If I did… my life wouldn't be worth living."</p><p>Senku's eyes softened at Chrome's words. He was scared Chrome didn't want his blood because it was <em> Senku's. </em> Knowing he was scared <em> for </em>Senku made him feel better. Really, what a terrible friend Senku was.</p><p>He took a step towards Chrome. Senku didn't try to hide the finger anymore, instead leaving it exposed for Chrome's darkened eyes. A deep breath helped him relax enough for a small smile to appear.</p><p>"You won't hurt me." Senku's voice was full of conviction. He knew Chrome. Chrome always took care of him, more than anyone he knew. Senku loved him for a reason. He trusted the vampire more than anyone. "Besides, your saliva has healing properties, remember? Care to spare me some from some pain?" He chuckled, hoping it would ease Chrome even if just a little.</p><p>Like a moth drawn to a flame, Chrome couldn’t stop staring at the blood from Senku's finger as the man stepped closer. The scent was intoxicating; he felt dizzy, lightheaded as his hunger became almost too much to bear. But Senku had such confidence in his voice. He trusted Chrome more than Chrome trusted himself… and Chrome loved him even more for it.</p><p>A choked, weak laugh escaped his throat at Senku's question. "Only if you promise me one thing," he replied. Chrome reached behind him and grabbed the chef's knife from the counter; he wrapped the fingers of Senku's other hand around the handle firmly. "If I hurt you, use this to get me to stop."</p><p>With that taken care of, he ever-so-carefully took Senku's hand in his grasp and led the injured finger to his mouth. He flicked his tongue out to lap at the blood beading on his skin.</p><p><em> Oh, </em> he tasted so, <em> so </em>good. Chrome’s eyes fell shut with a groan and he slid the whole finger into his mouth to draw more blood out. His pierced tongue laved over the cut, almost digging into the wound directly in an effort to get more of the flavor. A moment later, he pulled the finger out, only to move his mouth down and nip at the meat of Senku’s palm on the way to his wrist.</p><p>"Senku," Chrome whispered. "Taste so… <em> baaad…" </em></p><p>Senku heard many stories about vampires' bites. Some said it was uncomfortable, a sting akin to that of an injection that lasted the whole time. Others, that there was no pain and, depending on where the bite was, it became sexual arousal. Only one thing was consistent in all of them: just one was never enough.</p><p>He wanted to know if they were true. He wanted Chrome to pierce his skin and suck his blood. Senku wanted to see what kind of expression he'd make, what sounds would escape him.</p><p>Senku's breath stuttered. Chrome's lips were so close to his wrist now, yet that small distance felt tortuously painful. He wasn't sure what to do, too afraid of scaring Chrome away and too eager to not say anything. </p><p>His body relaxed at those whispered words. His blood wasn't bad! Chrome liked it! That had to mean something, right? Senku… Maybe… <em> Maybe he had a chance. </em></p><p>"Since you like it," he whispered back, voice trembling with all the mixed emotions, "you can have more."</p><p>Chrome's whole body trembled at Senku's offer. He opened his mouth to ask for one last confirmation—just one more, needing to hear Senku say<em> yes </em>—but this close to him, all Chrome’s senses were so honed in on Senku that the man was all he could hear, feel, smell, taste, and…</p><p>
  <em> touch. </em>
</p><p>His eyes rolled back in his head as his teeth sank into the tender flesh at the inside of Senku’s wrist. Sweet blood flooded his mouth and he was <em> gone. </em></p><p>Senku bit his lip to stop a moan. It hurt. Of course it hurt. It was a freshly open wound. The pain was only natural. He gulped, eyes fluttering as another sensation started to flood his mind. It took Senku a moment to realize what it was.</p><p><em> Excitement. </em> </p><p>It was his blood Chrome wanted. Not an animal or an anonymous donator, no; it was him, Senku. The knowledge made a wave of sheer euphoria rush through him. Chrome, Chrome, Chrome. His best friend, his partner, his beloved vampire. There were no words to describe all the things Senku felt now. He didn't want to either. It wouldn't be the same anymore if he started putting names to them.</p><p>"Good," he praised in a low voice. Senku let go of the knife—why was he even holding it?—to run his hands in soothing circles over Chrome's back. "You're doing good. Take all you need, okay?"</p><p>
  <em> "Thank you." </em>
</p><p>Chrome could hear the sound of Senku's voice, murmuring in his ear, but he couldn't make heads or tails of what Senku was actually saying. However, the touch on his back was soothing, and Chrome let out another soft groan as he continued to swallow the blood that leaked out of Senku's wrist. Gods, how did Senku taste <em> so good? </em> How had he gone through so many months, <em> years, </em> of being a vampire and not experienced ambrosia like this?</p><p>Soon enough, though, his saliva began to do its work of healing the wound he had created. He whined, sucking harder, leaving a messy bruise in the shape of his mouth while he tried to get every last bit of blood he could. He was still hungry, wanted more, so much more, wanted to gorge himself— </p><p>But a voice inside reminded him that this was his beloved Senku. He needed to keep Senku safe, even—<em> especially </em> —from himself. So he let go of Senku’s wrist and slumped forward to rest his head on his friend's shoulder. "That was <em> baaad," </em> he groaned under his breath.</p><p>Oh. He was hard, too. Lovely.</p><p>Senku wrapped his arms around Chrome's torso before he realized he was moving. His heart hammered in his ribcage and his breath came out in slow, heavy pants. </p><p>He dug his fingers into Chrome's spiky hair. It was softer than he imagined. Senku buried his nose into the dark strands, inhaling his scent.</p><p>He bit his lip. "You… Do you want more?" he offered, both for Chrome and himself. One bite is never enough, they said. Now Senku felt it on his skin.</p><p>Chrome drew in a shuddering breath and nodded. He couldn't trust himself to speak without begging, pleading, <em> confessing. </em> His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, titanium stud flashing in the low light, before he pulled the neck of Senku’s lab coat aside and sank his teeth into the juncture of neck and shoulder.</p><p>The blood flow was stronger here, faster. It was all he could do to seal his mouth around the twin wounds and swallow down the life-giving fluid as it spilled out. Just like before he groaned and his eyes fell shut; he could feel himself getting harder, cock pulsing at the taste.</p><p>If he wasn't careful he would ruin his pants—and any chance he ever had with Senku.</p><p>Senku tilted his head to the side on reflex. He held onto Chrome's shoulder, knuckles turning white with the strength of his grip. He wanted to pull Chrome closer, feel his body against his own… Senku shivered only imagining the vampire's cold skin pressing against him. He bit his lip, fighting back a moan.</p><p>How could this feel so good? Senku could barely think. He was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss, his body leaning heavier against Chrome's now. Senku trembled. He didn't want to acknowledge what was going on with his body down there. He didn't want to admit what a dirty pervert he was for getting hard over something like this. </p><p>He shifted slightly, only to freeze when his thigh pressed against something hard. A new shiver ran down Senku's body. He didn't contain a small moan this time.</p><p>All too soon Chrome felt the flow of blood subsiding as his saliva went to work, healing the wound. He had gorged himself—he felt more full than he had in ages—yet he wanted <em> more… </em> Senku was well and truly addictive and Chrome couldn't bear the thought of parting until he'd tasted as much as he could. Senku's small moan of pain only spurred him on to suck harder, to lick more at his neck.</p><p>Chrome was about to sink his teeth into Senku's skin again, just once more, when the sound of Senku's phone filled the kitchen. The sound knocked him out of whatever cloudy-headed state he'd slipped into; with a gasp, Chrome shoved Senku away and staggered backward until his back hit the countertop. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and his eyes widened when he realized how much blood had trickled out. The wounds at Senku's neck were still bleeding sluggishly, but before Chrome's eyes he saw the results of the healing factor in his saliva.</p><p>"Y-you should get that," he grunted before he turned his attention back to the stove. His cheeks flushed, now that they could, and he hoped Senku hadn't noticed his erection.</p><p>Senku blinked a few times, trying to process what was going on. All he knew was that he felt empty and cold without Chrome against him and just wasn't <em> enough. </em> He gulped, shaking his head. He only noticed the phone ringing right before it stopped completely with the missed call. Senku couldn't even be angry, still too light-headed to think right.</p><p>He reached for something, anything to support his weight. Senku inhaled a sharp breath. He grabbed the damned phone, squinting his eyes as Xeno's name glared back at him. "I-I'll be back soon." His voice sounded hoarser than he intended. Senku didn't allow himself to cringe now, hurrying to the living room instead.</p><p>Chrome sighed heavily as he returned his attention to Senku's food. Senku was going to need it after that… <em> fuck, </em> what was Chrome thinking?! He could have killed Senku if the phone hadn't interrupted them! He almost wanted to thank whoever had called Senku, if only for that reason. </p><p>Ideally he'd let the cooked pork sit for a few hours, but there wasn't time. He sliced it quickly and assembled Senku's bowl of ramen, putting it on a tray with chopsticks and a spoon. Then he added a bottle of water out of the fridge and carried the tray toward the back of the apartment for Senku to eat.</p><p>Senku dialed Xeno's number. He hugged himself, leaning against one of the walls. He needed the support, the certainty that he was <em> here. </em> He closed his eyes, starting counting. It didn't take long before Xeno answered the call. His voice sounded deviously hoarse. Senku could only imagine what the vampire was doing to reach that point. <em> Nothing innocent, for sure, </em> he thought absentmindedly. </p><p><em> "What a honor, receiving a call from the person who just ignored me." </em> Oh, he was irritated too. Sweet.</p><p>"Cut off the drama, X. I am the one who should be complaining here." Senku rolled his eyes. He immediately regretted it when Xeno hummed in amusement. </p><p><em> "Did I interrupt you? Having a good time with your lil' vampire?" </em> Xeno snorted when Senku became silent. He from the other side, <em> "Y'know if all it took to shut you up was biting you I'd have done that myself." </em></p><p>It was Senku's turn to snort. Later he'd blame it on the dizziness left by the blood loss and and beat himself up for being an utter idiot. "Like hell I'd let a leech like you touch me."</p><p>Chrome was three steps from the living room, opening his mouth to let Senku know he was coming around the corner, when he heard Senku speak in English: <em> "Like hell I'd let a leech like you touch me." </em> His whole body went cold; the blood in his stomach suddenly threatened to come back up. He nearly lost his grip on the tray.</p><p><em> Of course. </em> Of course, Senku had realized just how disgusting Chrome actually was. It had only been a matter of time.</p><p>Putting on a wooden smile, Chrome rounded the corner and set the tray down on the coffee table. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your conversation," he said. With that, he turned and walked out of the room to close himself off in his bedroom. That way Senku could leave without an awkward confrontation.</p><p>He was really glad vampires couldn't cry, or he knew he would have tears streaming down his face in that moment.</p><p>Senku stood there, mouth hanging open as he watched the shadow of Chrome's back retreating further into the apartment. His gaze fell to the steaming bowl. Senku's stomach growled just at the smell of food. He was almost salivating at the sight, unconsciously inching closer to the coffee table.</p><p><em> "Senku?" </em> Xeno's voice sounded worried for a moment. </p><p>Senku froze on spot. His eyes widened as looked back to where Chrome disappeared. His last words echoed in the back of his mind. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, hands shaking as he realized just what a horrible mistake he just committed. </p><p><em> "Go." </em> It was all the vampire said. Senku didn't wait to see if Xeno hung up, body moving towards Chrome's room without a second thought.</p><p>He cursed when he hit the furniture around the room one too many times for his own comfort. Each time Senku would shake his head to get rid of the increasing dizziness—in vain, he soon realized. Senku leaned against the door he hoped was Chrome's. He didn't know anymore. His world didn't make sense at all. He opened his mouth to call for the vampire and tell him the truth, that he'd never see Chrome as anything else than the one he loved the most, but all that came out was a low curse as he curved into himself, hands flying to cover his mouth as a wave of nausea overcame him.</p><p>And Senku's world broke down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chrome sighed and leaned back against his bedroom door. What would he do now? If he didn't have Senku to keep him company at night anymore, he would be all alone again. But there was no way he could face Senku, not after the way he had acted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> against his bedroom door startled him out of his thoughts, and the sound of Senku cursing and gagging made his body react without conscious thought. He pulled his door open and scooped Senku into his arms to carry him to the bathroom. At the last second he remembered to flick the light switch on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He had never heard of someone getting sick like this after being bitten, but… Senku looked awfully pale, more so than usual. "Senku, I know you hate me, but talk to me. Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku held onto Chrome as though he was a lifesaver. His eyes fell shut as light filled the room. Senku gulped. He touched his neck, flinching when he realized he was sweating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what was happening. It was his body's reaction to the blood loss. Senku also knew that, no matter how one looked at it, Chrome couldn't have taken enough to cause a severe reaction like this. It was all on Senku and his utter lack of self-preservation. If only he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> would happen, Senku would've made the effort to eat something healthier than cup noodles all week.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Although,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mused, eyes fixed on the floor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>walking away alone right after that was also stupid of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome's words snapped him out of his thoughts. Senku shook his head, brows furrowed and eyes genuinely lost. "… Hate you? Chrome, you…" He took in a sharp breath, his throat suddenly too dry to finish his sentence.</span>
</p><p><span>If Senku did finish it, Chrome now would know he was </span><em><span>the</span></em> <em><span>only one Senku can't ever hate.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Chrome gently stroked Senku's bangs out of his face. He was sweating and clammy, and it was all Chrome could do not to crush him to his chest in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set Senku down on the toilet and turned on the sink to dampen the corner of a hand towel. He wiped Senku's brow with one hand, using the other to cup some water to his lips. "Come on, you need to drink something," he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't exactly a "Vampire 101" class for people who weren't inducted into a colony, but Chrome had picked up a few things over the years. Chief among them was that hydration was of tantamount importance after a human let a vampire feed on them. But Senku seemed worse than Chrome expected, eyes glassy and unfocused; he worried that maybe just water wouldn't be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Senku, do you think you can stand up long enough to get back out to the living room? Your food is out there, you can drink some of the ramen broth instead of plain water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Senku hated Chrome, as long as he was alright, that was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku hesitated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could </span>
  </em>
  <span>he walk? He was sure of that, even if he needed help. But did he want to? No. Not when Chrome felt so stupidly out of his reach despite being so close. Not when Senku felt he was somehow only making things worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath, eyes meeting Chrome's and </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>him for the first time. "… Carry me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome had to force himself to stay still, to not prostrate himself before Senku and beg forgiveness. That could come later—getting Senku feeling better was more important.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course,” he murmured. As he picked Senku up, he was reminded yet again of how thin, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicate</span>
  </em>
  <span> the human was. Even if Senku was a scant couple of centimeters taller, it didn’t matter, because Chrome had a supernatural strength that Senku could never hope to match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried Senku out to the living room and settled him onto the couch before retrieving the abandoned tray of food. “I hope the ramen is still warm,” he murmured, more to himself than to Senku as he lifted the bowl to the human’s lips. “Here, drink. The broth will be a lot better for you with all the minerals and electrolytes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low hum escaped Senku as he sipped the lukewarm soup. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back. The dizziness was starting to recede. Chrome was right, as he always was. The broth was working wonders on Senku's blood pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he whispered. Senku reached for the bowl only to hold Chrome's hands instead. They were warmer than they were before. Still not as much as a human being, just enough to be pleasant. Senku ran his thumb along one of the more prominent veins. "Do you feel better? Got all you needed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome sighed in relief as Senku relaxed against the sofa. The color was coming back to his face and he seemed to be feeling better. Chrome was about to hand the bowl over when he felt Senku's hands wrap around his. The feeling was electric; he nearly bit his lip, but his fangs still felt strange in his mouth and he feared what might happen if he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Senku's question, he nodded. "Yeah, I got plenty. I, uh…" He cleared his throat awkwardly. What was he supposed to say now? This was his first time feeding off of another live human, he had no idea what the procedure was!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." The words tumbled out on their own. "I took too much, I hurt you, and on top of it all I—" He snapped his jaw shut and looked down at the floor. His eyes burned with nonexistent tears. "If you want to leave, I understand. In your shoes I wouldn't want to associate with a leech like me, either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku frowned slightly. It took him a moment to remember why he tried to get to Chrome's room in the first place and what made the vampire lock himself there. He swallowed the remaining broth, gently pushing the bowl away. "I'm sorry. That, what I said… It wasn't about you. It wasn't because of your race either." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took in a long, shuddering breath. "I… Xeno is…" He struggled to find the right words. Senku couldn't help but be afraid he would only make things worse… again. "That guy is… insufferable. Like, that's who he is. He'll drive you mad and still have the last laugh. A leech, but not for blood, he's out there to drain your patience and everything else. Fuck, I hate that guy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku shook his head, forcing his mind back to what truly mattered. He leaned closer to Chrome, "Look… I wouldn't have let you do that if I didn't want it too. Of course, we could improve with the aftercare—" Senku looked away from Chrome, cheeks heating up in embarrassment at his own choice of words, "—but it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. Or that I don't want to do that again. And seriously you're the one I l</span>
  <em>
    <span>—trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> the most. There'd be nothing of me without you. Fuck, Chrome, the things you make me say! You bastard owe me now, right?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole myriad of emotions swirled through Chrome at Senku's halted words. Senku wasn't mad at him—far from it, he was mad at that other vampire! And he had enjoyed being bitten?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Senku got to the end, though, Chrome had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Sure, just tell me what I owe you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment; did he dare to say it? The question of how Senku would respond to his declaration was still lingering in the back of his mind. But he knew if he didn't say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>then nothing would change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't lying when I said I'll do anything for you, Senku…. For as long as you'll have me, I'm yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku's breath stuttered. The way Chrome uttered those words gave them a completely different meaning from earlier. Senku couldn't brush it off as just Chrome caring about him, as a friend and partner. This was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, fingers twitching in hesitation. "Even if… I say I want you forever?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome's breath left him in a rush as well. Was this really happening? Senku was giving him hope that he was sure he didn't deserve, but he was going to take it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've already signed my life away to you, a long time ago," he murmured. "What's a few more decades?" He cracked a tiny grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, he couldn't stop thinking about Senku's earlier question, when he asked about pacts. "Unless… you were thinking more long-term?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku's eyes widened at Chrome's words. Part of him was still hesitant. Chrome said clearly he had no interest in forming a pact. Senku knew the vampire didn't lie, especially not with something so serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But what if it's different?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That little voice in his mind whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If what Chrome wanted was Senku, just as Senku wanted only Chrome?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. "And annoy you for the rest of eternity? Sounds fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome chuckled and, on impulse, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Senku's waist. "Perfect. It sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He still had no idea why the hell Senku wanted to be with him—wanted a pact with him—but he wasn't going to say no after all this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to do this now, or wait until you're feeling better?" he asked, lifting his head to look up from where he was still kneeling in front of Senku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku took in Chrome's expression. He lifted his finger, gently tracing the curve of the vampire's cheekbone. He knew some would say Chrome was plain looking and normal, but all Senku could see was every little detail that made him the unique being he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side, gaze falling on plump lips. Senku wanted them. His fingers went first. The touch was barely feather-light. Senku's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no need to answer that question, at least not verbally. There wasn't a single second Senku didn't want Chrome. And now he couldn't wait anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Senku's touch made Chrome’s eyes flutter shut. He let the digit wander wherever Senku wanted—he had waited this long, he could wait a few more minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he felt the touch against his lips, though, he couldn't help himself. He flicked his tongue out to catch the taste of Senku's skin again. The finger drew away and Chrome opened his eyes to see Senku's face just centimeters away. A tiny gasp of surprise slipped out before he leaned in, bringing their mouths together in a tentative first kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd heard people talking about kisses before, how sometimes they felt electric or like sparks going off. But kissing Senku was different. It felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He leaned forward, deepening the kiss, pressing his tongue against the seam of Senku's lips. Another soft sound escaped his throat at the taste of him, the flavors of the ramen broth still clinging to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was absolutely perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku sighed into the kiss. He reached for Chrome's shoulders with shaking hands. His heart felt as though it would leap out of his chest any second and his body burned where Chrome's hands rested on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome's words, his touch, everything that made him Senku's Chrome—all those things convoluted into a myriad of feelings and sensations Senku couldn't even begin to understand. And yet only one word echoed over and over again in his mind: </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku's hands moved to his neck, fingertips diving into dark colored strands. He leaned closer, seeking for more contact. Senku moaned into the kiss, the sound of it desperate and needy. He didn't care about it, not now. There was no room left for embarrassment, not when his whole body trembled with desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you," he whispered. Senku closed his eyes, trying to regain his breath. "Want you so much, Chrome…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling Senku's hands slide into his hair made Chrome's whole body shudder. He pulled Senku closer, closer until he was barely sitting on the edge of the sofa and their bodies pressed together. He slid his tongue into Senku's mouth just as a soft moan escaped, and Chrome's answering groan reverberated between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the kiss broke and Chrome heard Senku's whispered words, he nodded eagerly. "Want you too, Senku. I have for so long. Can I make you mine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku smiled. He kissed Chrome again, and again, and again, covering his lips with gentle pecks. "I've always been yours, silly bat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft kisses and tender words made Chrome’s eyes burn unexpectedly. Senku—his best friend, his love, his precious person—wanted to be with him too. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling Senku close for another kiss, Chrome licked at his lips until they parted for him. While he explored Senku's mouth, he slid his arms under Senku's thighs and lifted him off the couch to carry him back to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were going to do this, they were doing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There would be no rushing him as he made Senku his in every possible way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nudged his bedroom door open with his foot so he could carry Senku inside and gently settle him on the bed. He was a vision—pale and beautiful against dark blue bed sheets. "Gods…" He still wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve this perfection, but he was going to thank whoever would listen every day for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Senku's body when Chrome lowered him to the bed. His hand closed around the bedsheets; they were cold against his fingers. Senku wondered what it would feel like to have them against his back and Chrome in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for the vampire with trembling fingers and half-lidded eyes. Senku had already waited for so long. Just the idea of waiting a second longer made his heart ache for Chrome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come," he whispered. Senku licked his lips. "Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing heavily at the sight of Senku </span>
  <em>
    <span>in his bed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chrome nodded and climbed onto the bed. His hands reached out and grasped Senku's to bring them to his lips while he settled himself between Senku's legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The process of enacting a pact was… terrifying, to say the least. Chrome would have to drink more of Senku's blood while he let Senku drink some of his. If Chrome took too much, though, he could send Senku into a shock again, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Chrome leaned forward and brushed his lips against Senku's one more time. Then he used one fang to nick the inside of his wrist, bringing it to Senku's lips, before he sank his teeth into Senku's neck once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The addictive flavor of sweet blood burst across Chrome's tongue and he moaned openly. Sucking and licking at Senku's neck, he could tell he was making a mess of his bedsheets, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His cock was rapidly hardening in his pants and he rutted down against Senku's hips absentmindedly as his arousal grew. Senku tasted so good; he felt so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good…!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku tilted his head further to give Chrome more access, fingers holding Chrome's bleeding wrist. His mouth fell open, a moan dying on his lips. His body shook with desire and his body relaxed under Chrome's care. Senku could feel his clothes getting wet with his blood and sweat. It both terrified and aroused him. His hips moved before he realized, lazily grinding against Chrome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips before latching onto the offered wrist. Senku couldn't stop a low whine. It tasted like iron, not at all different from Senku's own blood, but the knowledge that this was Chrome, that this would make them one—Senku swallowed every single drop with unconcealed fervor. His other hand went to the vampire's pants, lightly pressing on his hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to describe the feeling of the pact bond forming between them. Rather than some kind of hard and fast </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was like the feeling of being woken up by the warm sun falling on one's face. Chrome gradually became aware of the feeling of another heart beating in his chest; another consciousness in his mind, his own and yet not. He released Senku's neck and gasped for air at the press of fingers to his erection, as in the same breath his body was doubly swamped with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Senku's arousal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome couldn't hold back his groan. He sat up just long enough to rush through taking off his pants. The relief as his cock was released to the air made him shudder, but he barely acknowledged it as he began to do the same to Senku's pants. "Oh gods…" Chrome's mouth watered at the sight of his beloved's sweet length. "Senku, please, c-can I…?" He wanted it, not to bite, but to suck and hold in his mouth and feel Senku's salty essence coating his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku always felt far more than he let on and often he got overwhelmed by those feelings. But this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was something else. This was more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senku.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was Chrome, his love, his desires, his desperation—Senku closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He bit his lip when Chrome abandoned his neck. He didn't want this to end, not yet. He wanted Chrome to stay, to claim and take him in all ways it was possible to have another living being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only barely react when Chrome took his pants off. Senku sighed when the cool air hit his cock. His gaze fixed on Chrome. First the face he learned to love over the past months and years. Then, the broad shoulders still covered by Chrome's shirt and a little more down… Senku swallowed, suddenly all too aware of his own size. Chrome was beautiful and strong all the way through. What if he thought Senku wasn't…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku closed his eyes, focusing on the feelings swelling in his chest. All he could feel was the love and arousal coming from Chrome. His vampire, his love, his mate</span>
  <em>
    <span>—there's nothing to fear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for the hem of Chrome's shirt. "Lemme see you," he asked in a low, hoarse voice. "Then you can do all you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too," Chrome murmured. "I want to see you too." He helped Senku's shaky hands to pull his shirt off before he worked on the buttons of Senku's, pulling the bloodstained fabric aside to reveal a perfectly slender, pale body. Senku had the look of a vampire, delicate and almost waifish despite his height; while Chrome was shorter, but sturdy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single drop of blood welled up from the rapidly healing bite on his neck—a perfect mirror to the scabbed over marks on the other side—and Chrome couldn't help but to lap it away. He carefully pushed Senku down onto the bed once more to kiss and lick his way down Senku's body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome was a man on a mission and he wouldn't be stopped until he'd gotten what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never once did Senku's eyes leave Chrome. He wanted to see everything, to keep this memory forever in his heart. His breath hitched with each new kiss and his heart beat faster the closer Chrome got to his length. He bit his lip, fingers closing around the sheets in anticipation…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud moan escaped Senku's lips at the first touch. Chrome's lips were soft and beautiful against Senku's cock. Senku remembered all the sweet words and promises that Chrome made him until now. All of them uttered by the very lips that stole moan after moan from Senku, tasting that filthy part of Senku with the same fervor with which he sucked Senku's blood earlier. Just that sight along could make him cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku opened his mouth, but no word came out. He couldn't think, not with that whirlwind of emotions inside his chest and the pleasure burning just under his skin. He reached for Chrome, tangling his fingers in soft locks. Senku wanted more, so, so much more. He gulped, pulling on Chrome's hair just slightly and hoping it was all he needed to make him understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the first time Chrome had heard about pacts, he'd been terrified of the idea of someone being so close. Someone knowing his feelings, his thoughts, his secrets… he had shuddered at the thought. But now, knowing it was Senku, his best friend and his beloved that shared his mind and soul? Nothing could thrill him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku needed no words to make Chrome understand what he wanted. Pulling away with a wet pop, he leaned over and yanked his bedside drawer open to retrieve the lubricant and condoms. A single raised eyebrow and a glance, and Senku felt the impression of the question: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Want me to use these?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku bit his lip. He stared at the two items. He knew there was no way he could take Chrome in without lube. And in all honesty Senku didn't want to try either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at the condoms, though. Senku shook his head, pushing the offending item away. "Wanna feel you." He could feel his face heating up with embarrassment he thought he couldn't feel at this point anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Nothing between us."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome nodded with a tiny smile at Senku's response. As a vampire, he couldn't exactly carry or contract any sort of illness; but he still wanted to give Senku the option in case he wanted to use them. Tossing them back into the drawer, he popped open the lid of the lube and slathered his fingers with the slick fluid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" His free hand stroked along Senku's hip and thigh, massaging the muscles there in an effort to help Senku relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku shifted, spreading his legs as he tried to find a more comfortable position. He gulped, taking a deep breath. There was a knot of anxiety in his stomach Senku couldn't quite get rid of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Chrome, his gaze immediately falling on red-stained lips. His voice sounded low and almost hesitant. "… Kiss me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of Senku's long, lithe body spread out under him had Chrome's breath catching in his throat. He was so beautiful… and yet Chrome could sense Senku’s nervousness, which made him feel a little better. At least he wasn't alone in being nervous about his first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome nodded at the quiet request. "Sure," he murmured, leaning down to do just that. Their tongues met and Chrome could still taste the coppery tang of fresh blood as he explored Senku's mouth again, making him groan into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed Senku badly… He wanted to be inside…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Chrome's shoulders, a moan escaping his lips. He could feel his body relaxing with the kiss. There was nothing Senku wouldn't do if Chrome asked now; completely and irremediably under the vampire's mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parted the kiss, biting Chrome's lower lip before gently licking over it. His body burned with desire, so intense and all-consuming Senku couldn't tell what was his and what was Chrome's anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is what happiness feels like.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku looked at Chrome, a soft smile curving his lips. A short, sure nod gave the vampire all the permission he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome returned the nod with one of his own. No more words were needed between them, nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, please, more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slid between their bodies and wrapped around Senku's cock to give it a few teasing pets. He kept going until he earned a mewl of pleasure for his efforts before he let his fingers move lower, past Senku's balls to stroke between his cheeks. Pulling back just a bit, he grabbed the bottle of lube in his free hand and poured more over his fingers to ease the way. It was messy, but he'd rather ruin his bed sheets than hurt Senku in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku wouldn't lie and say he was innocent. He wasn't. Far from it, if he was being totally honest with himself. What could he say? He was just a man with a desire. Senku couldn't remember how many times he woke up in the middle of the night, breathlessly panting, hard from yet another dream involving Chrome. Be it his fingers or his toys, he was always too lost in his own pleasure to keep count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released a soft breath at the sensation of Chrome's finger slipping inside him. The feeling was familiar but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so much better. Chrome's finger penetrated him at an angle Senku's own couldn't, reaching deeper inside him—Senku moaned, rocking his hips in search of more of that pleasure. "Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chrome!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his name from Senku's lips, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>tone, was better than anything Chrome could have thought up on his own. He worked his finger in and out slowly, dragging it along Senku's inner walls and rubbing at his entrance until it was soft enough to add a second. When he slid the second finger in, he kept a close eye on Senku's expression to make sure he was still enjoying himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've dreamed of this," he murmured. "But real life is better than any dream by a factor of ten billion." As he spoke, he crooked his fingers upward a little in hopes of finding Senku's prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku shivered at Chrome's quiet words. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't wonder if Chrome was the same as him; but hearing him confess those dreams made a wave of pleasure run down his body. He cursed under his breath, his back arching slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What</span>
  <em>
    <span>—ah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what did you imagine… doing to me?" Senku rolled his hips slowly, trying to get Chrome to that special spot as well. He threw his head back when Chrome's fingers curved just </span>
  <em>
    <span>right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a long, loud moan escaping his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome was enraptured by every bit of Senku—his voice, his expressions, the way his hole clenched around Chrome's fingers. It was all so much, almost too much, but yet not enough either. He needed more, needed to see every expression cross that beautiful face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So many things," he cooed down at Senku. "I've imagined sucking you off, fingering you just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He prodded at that spot again, harder the second time. "Taking you into my arms and making sweet love to you under the moonlight… fucking you over the counter in your lab…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku's back arched at the increased pressure. He was panting, face flaming hot and no coherent thought in his mind. Chrome's words made him desperate for more—he wanted those things, he wanted to feel Chrome against him, inside him, he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chrome…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened at the last thought. But the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, I want to be good for Chrome.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Senku reached for the vampire's arms, nails digging into his biceps. "Y'know… I'm right here," Senku's lips curved slightly into a devious smile, "for you to do as you wish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit…" Chrome cursed lowly. It wasn't fair, how incredibly arousing Senku could be without even trying. "I'd say you're going to be the death of me, but I'm technically already dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome added more lube to his hand before sliding three fingers inside Senku's hole. "I'm going to make absolutely certain you're ready for me before I move forward. I won't hurt you, Senku, not if I can help it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku gasped. There was something in the way Chrome uttered those words, in the care he put into each action, that made Senku's heart skip a beat. Chrome could easily break him yet here he was, vowing to never hurt him. It was more than Senku could ask for but he wanted, needed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," he breathed out. Senku could already feel his orgasm building up, but it didn't feel right. He wanted to come from the feeling of Chrome inside him. His eyes met Chrome's. In the dim light of the room they looked almost blood red. "I'm ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome looked down into Senku's eyes, reading his expression and feeling his eagerness through their bond. Even if it hurt him some, Senku wanted it… Chrome's fangs dug into his lower lip and he nodded. "Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his fingers out of Senku's hole and used the remaining lube on his hand to slick his throbbing erection. With his strength it was easy to lift Senku's hips enough to get a good angle, allowing him to slide inside. "Oh… oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Senku felt so tight, squeezing around Chrome, but the tightness seemed to be sucking him in rather than trying to push him out. "S-so good… Senku, I love you so much…" The words slipped out unconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help himself—when his hips met Senku's plush ass, he leaned forward and brought their mouths together in another messy kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku could only barely keep up with the kiss. His entire body trembled and his breath came out in stuttered pants. He moaned, pleasure and pain mingling together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked the tears away, trying to focus on Chrome, his touch, his voice, his scent—Senku exhaled slowly, his body starting to relax once again. He hid his face on the curve of Chrome's neck. When the pain had mostly faded away, Senku moved his hips slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can move,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that small act wordlessly said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can take it now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome had to grit his teeth, nearly puncturing his own lower lips to keep from thrusting wildly into Senku. Holding back was sweet torture, but it was worth it to give Senku time to adjust to his size. The feeling of his love moving under him drew a groan from deep inside his chest as he began to move slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each time Chrome pushed into that tight heat, it felt like Senku was opening up for him. And with every draw out it seemed to cling onto him, loath to let him go. "So good… Senku feels amazing," he babbled, words falling from his lips. "I wanna do this forever… gods, you're so pretty…" He kissed Senku again and again, trailing a line from his lips to his jaw to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I bite you, please, Sen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku closed his eyes tight. Chrome's words made something inside him snap, something so raw and primitive it would've scared him had it been anyone but Chrome. Copious tears ran down his cheeks as moans left him. Senku held onto Chrome with everything he had. He only had half a mind to the scratches that appeared on the vampire's lips, too focused on trying to not lose himself to his own pleasure, not yet, not when he felt there was so much more he could do for Chrome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered at the nickname. His neglected cock twitched, begging for attention. Senku leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck as his hand brought the vampire's face closer. He bit his lip, a wave of thrill filling his body at the prospect of having Chrome biting him again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Please…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the tears trickling down Senku's face would have made him panic, were it not for the fact that he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Senku's eagerness through their bond. And when he lifted his head, Chrome groaned and buried his nose in the crook of Senku's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You taste so good," he mumbled. His tongue flicked across Senku's skin just before his teeth sank into the same place he'd bitten earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It will probably scar now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone will know Senku's been with a vampire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone will know he's </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>mine.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream echoed in the room. It took Senku a moment to realize it came from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  His eyes rolled back in pleasure and his mind, for once, went completely blank. Nothing but Chrome and the burning pleasure inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even the bite couldn't compare to the possessiveness running through their bond. Senku held Chrome tighter, a loud moan escaping his lips as he came between them. White hot cum stained Senku's torso and made a mess of the sheets under him. Senku mewled, body turning into jelly under Chrome's persistent thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome latched his mouth around the wound he'd bitten into Senku's neck, sucking hard with a moan as his love screamed in pleasure. The feeling of drinking from him while Senku's hole clamped down around him in orgasm was enough to make Chrome's head spin. It nearly sent him over the edge himself; only a Herculean effort of self-control prevented him from spilling inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna make you feel even more amazing," he mumbled into Senku's ear.  His hand wrapped around Senku's cock, wet with his own fluids, and smeared them all over his length to ease his strokes. "That's it, sweetheart. I wanna see you come again before we're through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku shivered. His cock was still oversensitive after his orgasm. He could feel each small point of contact, the dips and curves of Chrome's calluses against his skin. The smallest friction made his toes curl in pleasure—and all while still being full to the brim with Chrome's cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku never thought it was possible to feel so good yet so desperate at the same time. It was maddening, but also intoxicating. Senku wanted more. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything Chrome had to offer him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku's back arched slightly, the movement making Chrome's cock hit him in a new angle. Senku gasped, a new wave of pleasure shaking his body. He opened his mouth, ready to beg, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, there, harder, please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but no sound came out. A bit of drool escaped the corner of his mouth, but Senku didn't care. He just wanted Chrome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of smug satisfaction coursed through Chrome at the way he had reduced Senku to his mute state. For the ever-witty man who always had a sarcastic quip or comeback to be struck completely wordless with pleasure because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chrome felt powerful in a way he had never experienced before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept thrusting into Senku, chasing his pleasure but making sure to pummel that spot as often as he could. If he could bring Senku to orgasm once more before he found his end, that would be excellent. Continuing to lick and suck at the bite he'd made, the flavor of Senku's delicious blood made him moan. "So good…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku shuddered at the quiet praise. His arms and legs wrapped around Chrome, trying to keep the vampire as close as their trembling state would allow to. He sobbed, far too gone in his own pleasure and yet not enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hid his face against Chrome's neck, muffling the never-ending moans that escaped him. He was getting close. He would cum again because his Chrome wanted him to. And nothing in the world could satisfy him more than knowing that at least this once, Senku was doing things right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome pressed as close as he could to Senku; he needed the skin contact to help ground him. One hand slipped between their bodies to begin stroking Senku's cock in time with his thrusts. Chrome murmured in his ear, "Gods, look at you. You're enjoying this far too much. Is it really that good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting so close—his body starting to tighten up as he neared the edge. "Senku, tell me, do you want me to come inside you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku trembled, crying out at the praise. He opened his mouth, but only moans left him. He bit his lip, nodding shakily. He wished he could find his voice, tell Chrome just how good he really felt. It went beyond the physical pleasure: it was knowing that all those feelings he hid for so long were reciprocated, that he was loved, cherished, someone worthy of affection.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome's next question was what sent him over the edge. All the pleasure building up inside him exploded at once. His eyes closed tight, spasms running through his body. He babbled, moans and words flowing out of him in an incoherent mess. Only three words were discernible: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, please</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Senku clenching around him and the knowledge that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, Senku wanted it</span>
  </em>
  <span> was enough to bring Chrome to completion as well. He groaned long and low into Senku's neck as gush after gush of cum filled his lover up. There was so much... The fluid got churned up as Chrome thrust again and again until finally he slowed to a stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gods… so good…" Chrome nearly collapsed on top of Senku; he only barely remembered to rotate them around so that Senku could rest against him. Softly stroking his lover's back, he pressed kisses to every inch of him that he could reach. "I love you, Senku…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku relaxed against Chrome. His chest was filled with pure satisfaction and blissful happiness. He chuckled with the light kisses, enjoying every single one of them and returning some of his own. Chrome's whispered confession makes Senku's heart skip a beat, remaining him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, he can get even happier, nothing's impossible with Chrome. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear escaped his eyes. He smiled at Chrome, the softest smile to grace his lips in years. "I love you too... You're ten billion percent perfect and I can't imagine my life with anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez, Senku. Talking about yourself like that is pretty egotistical, don't you think?" Chrome teased gently before he brushed the tears away and kissed Senku's lips once more. It was soft, tender, and so full of overwhelming love...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt wetness on his face and looked up, worried that Senku was crying again, but there were no more tear tracks on his cheeks. Chrome reached up only to feel wetness gathering in the corners of his own eyes. "Whoa... that's never happened before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku's eyes widened as he watched the tears fall. He never heard of a vampire crying before. Most said they were incapable of shedding tears. He traced them with the tip of his fingers, ten billion thoughts running in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome never looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. And knowing this was because of Senku...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess," he whispered, his eyes full of love, "this is a night of firsts for both of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking back even more tears, Chrome nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so... but there's no one else I'd rather experience these firsts with than you, Senku."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku smiled. "I love you," he whispered. He enjoyed saying those words. They made him feel lighter and free in a way he wasn't before. He rested his head against Chrome's chest, closing his eyes to focus in his vampire's heartbeat. "You are silly, though. Thought it'd be obvious I wanted you to cum inside," he murmured in a half amused, half tired voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still running his fingers along Senku's back, Chrome smiled and kissed the top of his head once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku's comment made him smirk, though. "I thought you did, but you know vampires can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum inside without permission."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The joke was incredibly corny, but he couldn't help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku snorted, shaking his head. Only Chrome to make him laugh like this, especially with such a joke. "So now that I opened my </span>
  <em>
    <span>door</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you," he rolled his eyes, at his own words, a smile playing on his lips all the same, "what does that makes us? I can't really introduce you to my father like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey, dad! This is my pact mate!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sounds weird." Senku puffed, but his fingers curled in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boyfriends? Lovers? Significant others?" Chrome asked. "I don't care what label we give it, I'm yours and you're mine and that's all that matters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku smirked, "Possessive, are we now?" He wouldn't lie, Senku wouldn't mind seeing more of this side of Chrome. It was... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been in love with you for years, how can you expect me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be possessive?" Chrome leaned up and grazed his teeth—not sharp enough to break skin, now that he was blissfully sated—over Senku's ear. He grinned at the response he got from Senku's body. "Besides, I did say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm yours</span>
  </em>
  <span> first, didn't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku nodded slowly, cheeks flaming red at his own reactions. "You did," he agreed, albeit embarrassedly. "Years, huh? That's a long time to spend pining." Senku hummed, face dead serious. "We are idiots." It was more than just a statement. It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fact.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm. Yeah, we are," Chrome agreed easily. "And now we're stuck with each other forever. At least we aren't pining anymore, right?" His tone was serious, but his eyes sparkled with mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now we have plenty of time to work on your formula... though I'm not sure if I'll be able to test it, with our pact in place. We can get some others to try it, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku nodded. Yeah, this was far better than what they had before. He groaned at Chrome's following words, though. "Ugh, no, I can only take so many vampires in my life." Senku could already hear Xeno's teasing him forever for this. He huffed, lifting his head just enough to look at Chrome. "And, really? Talk about work </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No honeymoon phase or anything?" He was only half-joking. Call him sappy, but Senku hated to admit how much he expected something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> from all this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one who would be excited about how much more time you would have to dedicate to research," Chrome replied. But he wrapped his arms around Senku and rolled them over until he had the human pinned beneath him once more. "But if you insist... I can make sure you don't think about anything for the rest of the night but how good I'm making you feel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku gasped. He opened his mouth, maybe to protest or to beg, he wasn't sure, only for a chuckle to leave his lips. "And tomorrow?" Senku asked, fingers already trailing down Chrome's chest. "Will you still want me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome pressed a soft kiss to Senku's lips, trailing a line down his jaw and chin toward his neck. But instead of piercing the flesh, he laid feather-light kisses over each scab and mark he'd left behind so far that night. "Tonight, tomorrow, and every day for the rest of our lives." He whispered the promise into his lover's skin. "I'm yours for as long as you need me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku's eyes fluttered closed. His heart beat fast and Senku's eyes burned with a new wave of unshed tears. "I'm ten billion percent holding you up to that." His voice sounds teasing, but Senku never felt more serious in his life. "Y'know, I'm a brat. I'll make your life hell and still wait for a new bowl of ramen. Stay angry at you for weeks and come to cuddle out of nowhere. I'm a mess who can't understand myself. So, Chrome...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you ready for me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroking his fingers through Senku's hair, Chrome couldn't help wrapping his other arm around his lover's waist and holding him close. "I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world," he whispered into Senku's ear. "You're all mine now. The rest of the world can go fuck itself, for all I care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides, you're completely ignoring all my faults. I get so caught up in my work I forget to eat half the time... or most of the time. I'm also known to go disappear in cave networks for days on end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome yawned suddenly; between his large meal and the comfort of being in bed with Senku's warmth, he was feeling lethargic. "What do you say we take a rest for now?" he asked Senku. He probably wouldn't sleep, but he could lie in bed and let Senku use him as a hug pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku chuckled. There was some truth to Chrome's words. "Well, that just means we gotta work ten billion percent harder to take care of each other." He relaxed against Chrome, allowing himself to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "And now I know I just need a lil' cut to force you to eat. You're doomed, Chrome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yawn of his own escaped on reflex. Senku nodded. His body was heavy and hurting a little. Sleep would do well to him... Especially now that he knew he wouldn't be alone after waking up. "... Thank you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome sighed contentedly and nuzzled his face against Senku's hair while pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Love you, Sen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, he had tugged the blankets out from under them and draped them over their bodies. To Chrome, Senku's body was like a little oven, putting out warmth for him to soak in. He smiled and whispered, "Good night. Sweet dreams."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes when he heard Senku's breath evening out. He could rest for just a few minutes...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!<br/>We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/K7CzXYS">Click here to join us!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>